Boardtown
Boardtown, located within the ruins of Starkville, Mississippi, is the northern Bishopric town of the Brethren of the Shroud and serves as the mutant's beachhead within the hellish Golden Triangle. History Boardtown started as the downtown section of Starkville, Mississippi after the Great War. Relatively undamaged by the war, the residents of Starkville managed to cling on for a few more weeks before being overrun by a horde of newly-formed raider gangs, desperate for non-irradiated food and shelter. After Starkville fell, the raider gangs splintered apart and took control of different parts of the town, warring on each other and ranging out to other parts of the Golden Triangle to raid. Starkville (and Boardtown) remained under the control of shifting raider bands for more than one hundred and fifty years. In 2256, a Deacon from the Brethren of the Shroud came up from the south and attacked Starkville without warning. The raiders in Boardtown put up a good fight but were killed. The raiders in Davis Stadium managed to escape into the wasteland, periodically returning to take vengeance on the Brethren. From Starkville, the Deacon moved onto Columbus Gate but failed to take it. Heading back to Boardtown, the Deacon was still hailed as a hero and has promoted by the Prophet of the Shroud Bollinger to become Bishop of Boardtown. The new Bishop of Boardtown took up residence in the former First Presbyterian Church since Davis Stadium had been heavily booby trapped by the retreating raiders. From there, the Bishop attacked Columbus Gate several more times in the following years, with the Brethren incurring large casualties but too small to achieve victory. Boardtown became a heavily fortified garrison town in those years, a bulwark on the Brethren of the Shroud's northern border against the wasteland. In 2265, the Columbus Contract was established in Columbus Gate. Alarmed by this, the Bishop sent several agents into Columbus Gate to investigate. Soon enough, there was violence in the streets, and many ghouls once loyal to Columbus Gate were killed. The Bishop used this to their advantage, gaining several useful ghoul allies against the Contract. During the Crucifix War, the Bishop was called south to fight the Klansmen Confederacy, and fighting in the Triangle ebbed low until the end of the war in 2275. Arriving back from the war humiliated by his defeat in the Battle of the Wild, the Bishop of Boardtown became determined to take Columbus Gate and regain his standing within the Brethren hierarchy. So, the Bishop is constantly skirmishing outside Colmbus Gate and chipping away at the mercenaries of the Contract, hoping to weaken them enough to break them in one fell blow. By 2287, this time has not yet come. Government Boardtown is a more loosely controlled settlement, being on the very edge of Brethren territory. The Bishop himself is rather eccentric and is not that strict of an administrator, forgoing the bureaucracy of the lower clergy for only the most basic law enforcement and punishment. This is not necessarily a bad thing, as the Brethren levies love the Bishop for standing up to the stuffy clergy in Meridian. However, all the Brethren still have a respect for the Prophet of the Shroud Noah Bollinger and his decrees are law. Economy The economy of Boardtown is relatively simple, being mostly focused on supporting the town's military with services such as food and equipment. However, most of it is imported from Hatt and Meridian, and the town is not truly sustainable. Culture The culture of Boardtown is more open for a town under Brethren rule, with the closest parallel being a frontier fort. The Brethren levies of Boardtown are fanatical in their devotion to the Shroud and are known to be the best of the best, some even as good as Prophet Bollinger's soldiers. Category:Places Category:Mississippi Category:Communities